


Humiliation

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, but it's consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve is shaking with anger after a failed mission. Luckily he knows exactly where to find the right person to calm him down.





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 28: Humiliation
> 
> I'm not sure if I really did the kink justice, but I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Hope you enjoy :)

Steve was seething when he left the meeting, jaw clenched and practically vibrating with tension. The last mission had been a disaster and for once it had nothing to do with the team, purely circumstantial problems that couldn't have been avoided. But Fury still harped on them like a vulture, his accusations grating on Steve's nerves so hard that he'd ground his teeth to the point of pain. He knew Clint and Natasha were just as mad, but honestly Steve couldn't stand to see their faces right now either. They'd just wind each other up even more and the resulting fallout wouldn't make anything better.

Instead Steve got on his motorcycle, speeding home to the tower at breakneck speed. His tires screeched as he drifted into his private garage, courtesy of Tony, shedding his jacket right there on the doorstep. He took the stairs four at a time, too impatient to wait for the elevator. It wasn't nearly enough to exhaust him, but his breathing was still harsh with pent up anger as he finally reached the door he wanted.

“Rogers, Steve. Override code 04305,” he practically growled and FRIDAY opened the door without comment, letting him into the workshop.

Tony obviously didn't hear him come in, but he seemed to feel the sudden tension in the air because he turned to face Steve almost immediately, lifting an eyebrow at his state. “You could've just knocked, you know?”

“Tony,” Steve ground out, not in the mood for games. He could see Tony's demeanor change right away, standing up straight as he appraised Steve with sharp eyes.

“Ah, I see,” he said slowly and just the tone of his voice already made something settle deep inside Steve. “It's like that, huh?” He gave Steve a considering look before he pointed a finger at the ground. “Down.”

Steve obeyed immediately, dropping to his knees so fast it almost hurt on impact. He was still breathing hard, eyes following Tony's every move as the genius stepped closer until he was just out of reach.

“So,” Tony said smugly, leaning against a desk and looking like he didn't have a care in the world. “I suppose you have a reason for disturbing me – when I'm working might I add – other than just wanting my attention? Is it upgrades? Repairs?”

Steve breathed out heavily. “No.”

“No?” Tony asked in mock surprise, putting a hand over his chest. “Then what is it? Did Fury send you? Or did Nat –?”

“Nobody sent me,” Steve said, closing his eyes against the teasing he already knew was coming. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh really? Then why aren't you looking at me?”

Steve's breathing hitched as he forced himself to look back at Tony, already feeling an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Tony's grin widened.

“You're looking a little red there, Steve. Something you want?”

Steve just kept staring at Tony, refusing to say it.

“I think I know exactly what you want,” Tony said and suddenly he looked hungry, his gaze burning into Steve so intensely he could almost physically feel it. “You want me to take all of those pesky little thoughts of yours and fuck them right out of your head. Just bend you over a desk and make you take my cock until you can't even spell your own name.”

Fuck. Steve made a small, desperate noise and Tony laughed, nodding at Steve's crotch.

“Whoops, look how hard that made you,” he said with a mocking smirk. “Can't wait to get fucked, can you? You're so hungry for it all the time, like a damn teenager. What is it, did the serum ramp up your hormones or did you always just have no control over yourself?”

Steve breathed heavily, hands clenched into fists at his sides, but the embarrassment coursing through him only made him harder, cock already straining against the fabric of his uniform.

"Hmm, that looks uncomfortable," Tony drawled, nodding at his erection. "Strip."

Steve pulled off his uniform, hands shaking with tension as he wiggled awkwardly on his knees to get it down his legs, tugging his boots off with it. As soon as he was naked Tony walked over to grab Steve's jaw in one hand, squeezing his face, and Steve felt another bolt of shame send tingles down his spine at how he couldn't hide his body's reaction to the touch. “Look at you. So needy. Maybe you really can't control yourself.” Tony gave Steve a dark smirk that made him shudder. “Maybe I should do it for you.”

Steve's whole body was trembling by now, so desperate for Tony to just do it already, order him around, give him a task to focus on –

“But I want to hear you say it.”

Steve's breath shuddered out of him at the words and his eyes probably looked pleading as he stared at Tony.

“Aw, a little dirty talk too much for Captain America?” Tony mocked, crossing his legs in front of him as he looked down at Steve. “Can't handle the way it makes you feel? I know you can't. That's why _I'm_ going to talk and you're going to be good and listen.”

He grabbed Steve by the hair, pulling him up so far that he had to sit up on his knees to lessen the pain. “You're gonna go on your hands and knees,” Tony said right in Steve's face, voice dropping to a low husk that went straight to Steve's cock. “You'll spread your legs so I can see _everything_. And if you're good I might even give you my fingers. You have two seconds.”

Tony let go of his hair and Steve scrambled into position so fast Tony didn't even have time to start counting.

“Good boy,” Tony purred and Steve lowered his head as Tony walked around him. Tony hummed in disapproval at the sight of Steve. “I clearly haven't fucked you enough if you can still look so tight.”

Steve felt a furious blush spread on his face and down his neck, a choked noise escaping from his throat. Tony just laughed, smacking Steve on the ass with a loud slap, and the gesture was so derogatory that it made Steve's spine curl with shame. His cock hung heavy between his legs, throbbing when Tony did it again.

“I can see how hard you are. Getting off on me hitting you, do you have no shame?” Tony grabbed both of Steve's asscheeks and pulled them even further apart, making Steve gasp. The feeling of Tony's tongue _right there_ buzzed like an electric current under his skin and his head was suddenly spinning – _fuck, that's so dirty, I don't_ –

Steve whined, appalled and turned on at the same time by how much he loved the feeling of Tony's tongue slipping inside him for just a moment before he pulled it back out, obnoxiously smacking his lips.

“Mmmh, delicious. You wanna know what you taste like, Steve?”

Steve felt embarrassment twist sharply in his stomach and it made him moan miserably, hips twitching at the feeling even as he shook his head.

“You don't?” Tony asked and he sounded surprised, but Steve knew better. “That's too bad. Guess I'll just dig in then.”

And with that he pushed his tongue so deep inside Steve that he couldn't help his strangled shout, arms quivering where they were holding him up. Tony ate him out so thoroughly, alternating between sharp thrusts and long swipes of his tongue that had Steve reeling. When he added two fingers at once Steve almost choked on his breath, arching his back at the stretch. When a third finger came into play he couldn't hold back a loud groan, breath hitching when Tony chuckled against him.

“You're just gagging for it, aren't you, Steve? Can't hide that from me.” Tony leaned closer to speak more intimately into Steve's ear. “Clenching around me like that. You want something bigger, hm?”

Steve nodded meekly, his face burning, and Tony didn't waste any time, putting on a condom and lube before he grabbed Steve's hips and slid into him in one smooth stroke. Steve couldn't suppress an embarrassingly loud moan and he had no doubt that Tony knew exactly just how desperate he was by now. He just wanted to watch Steve squirm.

Steve shifted against Tony, trying to get him deeper and Tony stilled him with a slap on the back.

“Did I say you could move?”

Steve groaned in frustration but held himself carefully still for another agonizing minute before Tony finally moved, pulling out of Steve to slowly thrust back in. It wasn't enough but it was good and Steve moaned quietly when Tony repeated the motion, starting up a slow rhythm.

He took his time with Steve, lulling him into a dimly burning pleasure that settled deep in his gut before a tight hand in Steve's hair made his eyes snap back open, shoulders tensing in anticipation.

“I'm going to fuck you now, Steve,” Tony said in a low voice. “Don't come.”

Before Steve could prepare himself for it Tony was hammering his hips into him so hard it made Steve see stars. He jolted when Tony suddenly hit his prostate, moaning with abandon.

“Found it,” Tony panted smugly and Steve shivered at the feeling of hot breath on his skin. His fingers clenched on the floor as he tried to find hold when Tony kept up that angle, hitting all the right spots and Steve –

Fuck, he could feel his orgasm building, but Tony had told him not to, he'd –

One of Tony's hands came up to fondle his balls and Steve let out a strangled shout, arms almost giving out under him at the feeling.

“Tony –“ he choked out, but Tony didn't listen, just kept up that brutally efficient rhythm, winding Steve tighter and tighter until –

Steve's eyes snapped wide open. “Tony, wait, I –“ He couldn't even finish the thought before he was coming, clenching his teeth with pleasure even as mortification rushed through him at the same time. Fuck, Tony hadn't – He wasn't supposed to –

By the time he was done Steve had tears in his eyes, dreadful embarrassment creeping up on him at the sight of his own come on the floor in front of him. He couldn't lift his head under the weight of his own shame as Tony slid out of him and backed away without a word. Steve choked when Tony walked around him and dragged his toes through Steve's mess.

“What the fuck is this, Steve?” Tony snapped sharply and Steve could feel tears well up in his eyes because he knew, he _knew_ he'd fucked up – “I told you not to come and you did it anyway. You know what that means.”

Steve's breathing hitched when Tony pushed at Steve's cheek with his foot, smearing come on his face.

“Lick it off.”

Steve closed his eyes, trembling as he licked at Tony's feet until there was nothing left. He kept going though, knowing full well that Tony would be mad if he stopped before he was told, so he sucked Tony's toes into his mouth, stomach twisting with how submissive the gesture made him feel. When Tony still didn't say anything he chanced a look up and gulped at how dark Tony's eyes had become. Tony pulled his foot from Steve's mouth, lifting it to push Steve's head down until he was just inches above the floor.

“Go on, clean up your mess.”

Shame made Steve's eyes water as he licked his own come off the ground, bent over like a dog and God, if the team could see him now –

“Pitiful,” Tony said mockingly and Steve sucked in a breath. “The great Captain America on his knees to lick up the proof of his failures. What would the people think about that, hm?”

Steve closed his eyes as the tears finally fell, his cock still hard and heavy between his legs, throbbing in time with his heartbeat hammering in his ears.

“Get on the bed.”

Steve scrambled to comply, stumbling over to the bed in the corner of the workshop. He climbed onto it on his hands and knees, grabbing the headboard with both hands.

“On your back, Steve, come on.”

Steve hurried to turn around, facing Tony. His breathing started to pick up again at the look in Tony's eyes.

“Spread 'em.”

He flushed bright red as he obeyed, spreading his legs as wide as he could even though it made him feel... cheap. Tony liked it though, humming in satisfaction as he knelt on the bed between Steve's legs.

“Wider, Steve. Hold yourself open.”

Steve made a protesting noise, but did it anyway, grabbing his upper thighs to pull them further apart, completely on display for Tony. Tony hummed.

“Very good. Now, if I fuck you again, will you behave?”

Steve nodded unhappily.

“Hey,” Tony said, putting a hand on Steve's cheek. “You can make it up to me. If you don't come before I do maybe I'll even let you come again. Sound good?”

Still a little peeved by the fact that he'd failed so spectacularly the first time around Steve gave a determined nod, eyes fluttering shut when Tony pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You're adorable,” Tony said cheekily, slipping back inside Steve without preamble and Steve's next breath shuddered out of him at the feeling, now so much more sensitive. He started rolling his hips into Tony's thrusts, trying to angle him just right, but Tony gripped him tightly, stopping the small movements.

“Don't even think about it, Steve,” Tony said sternly and Steve looked at him guiltily before letting his head fall back as Tony picked up the pace.

Steve managed to hold himself back for a good few minutes, keeping a tight grip on his self-control as Tony pounded into him, making his toes curl with pleasure. He probably could've come again already, but the thought of disappointing Tony was too daunting to even consider it, so he held out, fingers digging into his thighs to give him something to focus on other than the urge to come.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Tony to start panting in that way that meant he was getting close. Steve jolted when Tony's hand was suddenly on his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and Steve panicked at the surge of pleasure that threatened to consume him – “Tony, I –“

“I know, it's okay,” Tony said reassuringly, eyes squeezing shut when Steve clenched around him. “Fuck, I'm gonna –“

“Tony,” Steve moaned, only managing to hold back for three more thrusts before his second orgasm crashed through him like a freight train. He let go of his thighs to latch onto Tony's shoulders, hugging him close as Tony shuddered against him, reaching his own peak inside Steve.

All of the day's tension leaked out of Steve at once and he sunk into the sheets with a soft sigh. He didn't even realize he was silently crying until Tony wiped away his tears with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, honey,” he murmured, cradling Steve against him with the utmost care. “I love you. You were so perfect for me, so amazing, Steve. Thank you.”

Steve breathed out shakily, burying his face in Tony's shoulder and letting his scent calm him down as Tony stroked his hair gently. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Tony repeated with a fond smile before he sobered. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Later,” Steve said before he sighed, shaking his head. “It was dumb. Just something Fury said.”

“It's not dumb if it upset you, Steve,” Tony said seriously and Steve felt a rush of warmth at the protectiveness in his voice. It still amazed him sometimes that a man so much larger than life had wound up caring about him. “I know you won't let me fight your battles for you, but just... You can always ask for help, okay? Just... I want you to know that.”

Steve hummed, leaning up for a languid kiss before he smiled at Tony. “I know.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746425) by [Sour_Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Milk/pseuds/Sour_Milk)




End file.
